User blog:Kisunani/Score Requirements
This is a blog post on score requirements to get a certain crown or star per level, and ideas addressing problems to them. (I hope I'll get my point across, since I'm pretty bad at explaining stuff :p) (some good intro name) When score requirements are posted on the wiki, they can be variable for one reason: hold notes. Since releasing a hold note before the entire note is completed does not result in a game over, a person can get a star or crown while having a lower score than the wiki says. So, if someone were to miss ALL the sliders on Horse Racing, they wouldn't get anywhere near the requirements listed on the wiki page. Obviously, songs that have no hold notes will not be inaccurate, in any way. But there happen to be very few songs with that solutions Stars are gained when the player reaches a certain point in the song. As a result, the following solutions can be done: Base star requirements on time This is probably the most straightforward and accurate way of displaying star requirements, but is much harder to gauge without a timer or video or other reference, and is also made slightly more difficult due to acceleration. Timestamps would be made, and listed as the star requirement. However, this makes it much harder for the average user to find the requirement. List the literal, lowest score requirement Essentially - the lowest score possible where a certain star can still be earned. This simply means that each slider is worth 2 points, added to all other tiles in the section or level. (Sliders are worth 2 points minimum, from what I know) The problem with this is that over the course of the level, this can get more and more confusing, and usually can't be gauged through normal play easily (as the player would have to consistently miss the end of hold notes, or count the amount of tiles, sliders, etc. in the level.) List the range in which a score can still be achieved Same idea as above, but now both the lowest and highest possible scores are listed, in a range such as "256 - 296". Same problem as above. List the highest possible score This is what is probably being done right now - the score requirements in the infobox are listed as if the player played perfectly, missing no hold notes. It would be preferable to state that this is the score listed in the infobox, in a mousover stating, "The scores listed here assume that the player plays the section perfectly." Do note that editors changing score values would have to ensure that they played perfectly, and that they're sure that whatever values they're putting is pretty close to exact. Now, calculating score requirements is usually easy and can be done with just the data for the first three sections (unless the end of a section involves a slider, such as Flight of the Bumblebee - where the slider is worth 7 points and must be accounted for when simply using the first three sections to find the next sections). Any other solutions or ideas should be posted below~ (sorry, I sorta rushed through this since I wanted to finish this but at the same time couldn't do it later) Category:Blog posts